


Health(y)

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 8th.Prompt word - health.





	Health(y)

When Blaine Anderson came back home from work, he hadn't expected his husband being surrounded by apples in their tiny kitchen.

_"Whoa,_ Kurt!" He tried to navigate his way between the counter and bags of apples to greet Kurt.

"Hello, honey" Kurt waved at him from where he was stuck by the window.

"Do you want me to move out?" Blaine asked, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"What, why?"

"You know what they say - an apple a day keeps the doctor away." He only joked partially. Who knows what Kurt's been thinking.

"No, honey! No!" Kurt shook his head frantically.

"Then what's the deal with these apples?" He asked, choosing one fruit and taking a bite. "Mmm, they're really good."

"I'd just thought... That maybe I'd start eating more healthy, get in shape and all..."

"The only thing you get from eating all these apples is diarrhea" Blaine mumbled around another bite.

"What?" Kurt looked at him, but Blaine just continued eating. "Never mind. I also thought that your birthday is coming, and then Christmas a week after that, so I could bake a lot of different pies, and you could make your cider, and then-"

"Hey, hey, hold up a second!" Blaine put a hand on Kurt's mouth to make him stop talking. "We don't need that much apples to do all of that. Besides, neither pies nor cider are healthy. You can trust me on this, I'm a doctor."

"You're an anthropologist."

"I have a degree. My point is" Blaine continued, glaring at his husband "that we can keep some, and give the rest to Tina, so she can take her class to mini zoo to feed the ponies. What do you think?"

"Okay. But you're carrying the bags. They're freaking heavy."


End file.
